thegiverfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Olórin The White
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Giver Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Template? Hey Olorin. Question, why did you create the Jonas page as a template? 01:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Just a preview 22:00, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Olorin Well... first edit on this wiki... changed Jonas' title to what it was in the book... 'nuff said for now. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 03:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ill promote you to rollback for now, then when you come regularly (or as regularly as anyone....really it's quite dead here) I'll promote you to bureaucrat. Unless you'd prefer it now. 03:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll take rollback for now, thanks. I'll let you know when I'd like to be upgraded further. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Addendum: On second thought, thanks for the promotion to Admin. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) The Giver It's pretty good. I just started reading it. When I get more into it, I'll help you out here. :) Moon Beam 03:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Check out the new user page updates Wiki central just updated all wiki profile pages with the new heading you'll see above when you're on here, as well as every other wiki that you contribute to. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 18:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) LOL This is your wiki! I found it lol. No wonder you wouldnt tell me about it there are no people here!!!! xxD Anr 17:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :No, this isn't the wiki I was talking about. I deleted the other one. 23:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Olorin Hey Olorin. So I'm reading the second book of The Giver now and I went to find this wiki. I was surprised that Ava Wikians were on here! I'm excited to start editing on here! 19:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC)